


Nothing Casual

by Loch



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Casual sex mentioned, Enjolras what you thinking?, M/M, this is just an excuse for potential future angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loch/pseuds/Loch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire and Courfeyrac's friendship turns out to be a bit more involved than the group thought -but only one person's awkward about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Casual

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever -and I've not even read the whole brick yet. Please be kind with criticisms! This is a bit of a prelude so I can write angst later.  
> Set long before things go drastically downhill, attempt at canon-ish settings.

The first time Courfeyrac slept with someone in the group, they expected awkwardness and tension.

However, as it was Grantaire who he'd fallen into bed with, there was neither of those.

They'd been a bit confused, when Courf's habits of sleeping with almost anything continued when it was blatantly obvious he and R were together.

When this had been voiced, the boys had just taken a long look at each other, and promptly burst into laughter that was so loud as to attract all the other eyes in the Musain.

Enjolras had been pretending not to listen intently to the explanation that followed, Combeferre noticed. 

"We're not together-" Grantaire had begun, before cutting himself off with a laugh.  
Courf continued "-we just have sex sometimes.' Before he too was overcome by giggles.  
"We're friends." They ended, together, before looking at each other once more and laughing even louder.

When they'd calmed down a little, Courf crossed in front of Joly, Bossuet, and Musichetta, who'd been sitting between them, and knelt on one knee before Grantaire. 

It was clearly in jest, but when he pretended to get a ring from his waistcoat pocket, R suddenly let out a noise of exclamation, at very high pitch. 

"Will you, R," Courf began, clearly struggling to hold back his laughter, "do me the dubious honour and be my lawfully wedded wife?"

The entire room seemed silent for a second, before all were back to the brink of tears with laughter.

Courf's pretend-mournful "Is that a no?" was lost in the sounds, and Grantaire passed his bottle to him as he pulled him standing with the other hand.

What was also lost to the eruption of sound was a glance shared -Grantaire had looked to Enjolras, as was not unusual, but had found his Apollo looking back.

In surprise he looked away, and when he ventured to look back, Enjolras was deep in conversation with Combeferre once more.

Dismissing it (or trying to) as coincidence, he let Courf buy himself a drink with money swiped from his pocket (the excuse being 'you broke my heart you bastard and that was an expensive air ring' of course.) and lets their bottles clink together.

They broke up their meeting -all important business had been finished before the proposal lark- and each went their way, some together, and some separately.

It was only if you'd been paying close attention, as Enjolras had been, that it would have been noticed: Courfeyrac had muttered in Grantaire's ear as they leant against the bar, watching the others leave, and R had shook his head, just once and slightly.

Courf had gone to get up from the bar, but Grantaire had reached after him and taken hold of his arm. Turning back with a clear question, R had pulled him closer.

They'd talked for a just a moment, and Courf left straight after, pausing only to drop some money on the bartop with a wink and a wave for the tender. 

Grantaire didn't appear inclined to leave, so Enjolras, having packed up his belongings, headed out.

Grantaire was halfway across the room when Enjolras opened the door, a cry just having left his lips. "Apollo!" He'd said. He continued, "allow me to accompany you?."

"I'm not Courfeyrac." 

R blinked. "I'm aware."

"Shouldn't you be going home with him?" 

He seemed on the edge of nervous laughter, unsure what Enjolras was getting at. Then there was a near audible click as he figured it out.  
"You do realise we're not actually getting married, Apollo."

"I do."

"And that we're not together."

There was a pause, inscrutable. "I do."

"You don't, obviously." He said, "What's confusing you, O Fearless Leader?"  
It was rare for them to talk so calmly and evenly -usually there were declarations of stupidity in anger from one or the other.

"You sleep together."

"We do."

"But you do not love each other?"

"We're friends." R replied, not looking Enjolras in the eye. "Why do you need love?"

Enjolras seemed, for once, speechless. 

"See?" Grantaire continued. "It feels good, Apollo, and so we do it. It is no complicated thing."


End file.
